


Darkness in the Light

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Erotica, F/M, Large Breasts, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: The summoner has a secret relationship with one of the legendary heroes summoned to Askr.Naturally, it is the one that appears the most innocent of them all.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Yuria | Julia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Darkness in the Light

Usually, you wouldn’t be complaining about sitting on your bed, completely in the nude, while a cute girl is busy sucking you off.

Part of you doesn’t even want to complain now.

But your adorable partner has chosen an unfortunate time to request some action.

There is a war meeting in less than fifteen minutes, and both you and she are required to attend it. 

After all, you’re the legendary summoner of Askr, and she’s a legendary hero herself.

You were hoping things would be over fast due to that time limit, but the current situation is causing you quite a bit of stress, delaying your orgasm.

Of course, that’s not great when you have limited time to work with, but at the same time, it means you get to enjoy the heated, wet mouth of a beautiful princess as she lewdly devours your cock all the way to its base.

Many would describe Julia as a strong, but an adorably kind and shy girl. You once described her like that as well, but all the special attention you gave her in order to bring out her true potential as a legendary hero caused her to develop quite a crush on you.

That understandably meant she wanted to be around you more often, even in private, and naturally, that escalated to something quite a bit more intimate.

It was then that you learned that Julia was an incredibly horny girl almost all the time. It was a secret she revealed only to you, and she insisted that you be the person to help her overcome these dark desires of hers.

How many times has she sucked you off by this point? How many times have you sucked on her delicious, silky breasts? How many times have you pushed your entire length into her, stretching and filling up her entire pussy as she screamed your name in delight?

You had lost count for all those questions. This was almost a daily occurrence at this point. There used to be times where you were given some respite due to her period, but all that meant was that sessions lasted earlier as you couldn’t fuck her. 

And Julia, the horny devil she was and always will be, naturally fixed her little problem by begging you to fuck her in the ass instead.

It was all bizarre. There used to be a time where you desired many women in Askr, but Julia had snatched those fantasies away and claimed you for herself. There wasn’t ever time to think of another woman anymore. 

There was never time to even masturbate. Why? Because during those private times where you used to fantasize and sort yourself out, your cock was instead stuck down Julia’s contracting throat or deep inside one of her tight holes. 

You were hers, and she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Was this a particularly healthy relationship?

Arguably not. 

But at the same time… you really, REALLY, dug this. You didn’t mind at all being Julia’s little plaything. Just as Julia finally got to experience her hidden, sexual desires, you too got to experience what it was like to be a woman that was more of a sexual deviant than yourself.

And it wasn’t like you couldn’t stop if you really wanted to. Julia was still a kind girl. Sure, she’d probably object a little, but she’d give in for she truly did care about you. Luckily for her, you loved it all anyway.

Your only problem, in all honesty, was that she’d get horny at inconvenient times.

Just like now.

“Julia…” you murmur, your hands holding onto her fluffy hair. “The meeting is soon… can do this after?”

The adorable little princess answers your call by releasing your manhood in its entirety, taking a moment to catch her breath. 

Julia is particularly thirsty today. 

It isn’t difficult to tell, considering how absolutely drenched your cock is. It shimmers with her saliva from head to base. She is even quick to begin nibbling and kissing away at your length, oblivious to your question even being asked, forcing you to repeat yourself.

“We can be late… I’m sure they won’t mind.” She insists on being defiant, not even bothering to listen to any potential answer while her tongue trails down your shaft, eventually reaching your balls. She began slobbering over them endlessly as well, using her hand to jerk you off in the meantime. “Mmm… I love your cock…”

You know you’ll never get used to such lewd words coming out of such an adorable voice. 

“Gods… Julia…” you groan while you watch her tongue never leave your private spots.

She begins to giggle a little, looking up at you while she plants kiss after kiss on your soaked dick. “See? You want this too. Just sit back and enjoy yourself.”

Being late to a meeting wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if Alfonse hadn’t already insisted that this one was particularly important. 

You watch her for a few moments, listening to her delightful moans as she worships your dick with sloppy licks and kisses. You try to think of some convincing words, but your mind is too focused on how fucking good this feels.

Julia knows how to suck dick, specifically, how to suck _your_ dick. She knows how to get you off. She knows you love it when she takes in your entire length, pushing it all the way to the back of your throat and drenching it in an endless amount of saliva.

As if sensing your resistance, she does exactly that, bringing you back under her control, and oh gods, it feels heavenly. 

“Julia… I’m going to…!”

You’ve never been more thankful for an orgasm. It comes out like a tidal wave, both physically and emotionally. You grow dizzy while you overflow the depths of her throat with wave after wave of cum. Julia happily swallows every last drop, moaning herself as she drinks your semen without hesitation.

You feel dizzy and lightheaded, but it’s nothing a little rest can’t fix. Unfortunately, Julia is insisting on cleaning you up by continuing to suck away on your cock, coating it in a new batch of saliva. Post-orgasm, your cock is ridiculously sensitive, and she knows that. It’s almost like you’re going to cum yet again, but eventually, she reaches her physical limit and releases your cock with a loud pop.

“Can we go now…?” You begrudgingly ask, your more sensible side taking over a little.

“No, I’m not satisfied yet.” She replies. You look down at her and her cute face, except now it’s stained in saliva and remnants of cum. There used to be a time where you felt guilty for sullying such a pretty face, but this was routine at this point.

Julia stands up from the floor and begins to undress, starting from the top. 

Even when dressed, Julia looks stupidly erotic. You often used to gawk at her in the past when you thought she wasn’t looking. In hindsight, she obviously knew, which was perhaps motivation for coming onto you in the first place.

You adore the way her bountiful breasts push against her soft, white robe, looking as if they are about to break free at any moment. You can’t get enough of the way her tight dress compliments her delicious hips and her slightly chubby belly. You salivate over her clothing not hiding the size of her butt in the slightest.

Julia isn’t an overweight girl, of course, but she’s a little larger than your typical one. Luckily for her (and you), all that extra fat has gone to the best places-- her boobs, her thighs, and her ass.

And as she undresses, each of those delicious treats are revealed to you.

She watches you while she undresses. 

She loves the way you look at her.

She knows you want her. 

She knows you NEED her.

Unfortunately, Julia is a tease. She has other things in mind. Kneeling back down, Julia leans in, using her hands to aim your cock between her delicious breasts. It is a snug fit as always, and you watch with unstable breath as your cock disappears between her soft mounds.

Julia’s titfucks are amazing, but goddammit, you can’t get that meeting off your mind. At the same time, you feel those worries dissipate quickly as she wiggles her large breasts around your length, making sure it is firmly sealed away between her boobs. Once she is satisfied it can’t escape, she begins to move up and down, pushing her breasts together so your manhood will not leave the tight hole she has created for you even when she is fucking it with her tits.

It’s incredible. You can’t decide what the best part is. How always surprisingly tight and warm it feels? Seeing your head poke out between her mounds at times? Watching her perky nipples dance to the rhythm of her movement?

“Do my breasts feel good?” She asks with an innocent, cute voice.

“You ask this every time, Julia…” You remind her.

“I love hearing your answer.” She doesn’t care about your response.

“Gods Julia... they feel divine. How did your breasts even grow so large?” You give in, inquiring a question that had been lurking in your mind for some time.

She chuckles at your answer, enjoying your distorted expression. “I don’t know, to be honest, but I’m not complaining. I love feeling them wrapped around your dick…”

Julia always has the lewdest answers. It’s baffling how such a shy and cute girl was hiding such a devious side to her. 

And you’re the only one who knows.

You begin to thrust yourself against her breasts, speeding up the pleasure immensely. You know that if this keeps up, you’re likely going to coat her delicious breasts or her adorable face in even more ropes of semen. You swear the thought brings you closer and closer to orgasm.

...but Julia, as if she knows how to read minds, notices how frantic you are becoming. She lets go of her hands and her breasts hastily dart to the sides. It is still a ridiculously hot sight, seeing your hardened cock on her chest, but her interruption has disturbed the flow you were building up.

“I’m sorry but... “ her shy side reveals itself momentarily. “I… can’t take it anymore. I need you inside me…”

What time is it even? Is there even any time left to get to that meeting? 

Fuck it. You don’t care anymore.

Julia doesn’t care either, though you knew that already. She reminds you nevertheless, standing up and promptly turning around, exposing her magnificent ass to your eyes.

Any trace of that meeting slips from your mind fast. Your hands instinctively grab her ass cheeks and you let your fingers sink into her oh-so-soft flesh. She moans in delight and you take a moment to play with her butt, pushing her cheeks around as you intensify your grip on them.

You could do this all day. There have been times where you’ve played with her butt for hours, using her silky smooth thighs and her chubby belly to get yourself off while you sucked away on her tits, eventually finishing off on her thighs, or on her belly, or on her tits, or on her ass. You’re pretty sure you’ve came over (and inside) most of her body by this point.

But you’re not here to play with her ass for hours upon end today.

You expose her two holes, and you notice how soaked the lower one is. After all the kind treatment she’s given you today, it’s only fair you return the favor. Your arms move upwards and you wrap your hands around her waist.

In one swift motion, you pull her down. She yelps a little in response, but she isn’t too surprised. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time you lost yourself to her alluring body and began craving her like a beast.

Your dick lands firmly between her gripping thighs and that earlier thought tempts you to just go ahead and fuck those delicious soft legs right there, but her pussy is equally alluring, and it’s what she desires.

Julia assists you, lifting herself a little and aligning her entrance with your length. You stroke your shaft against her momentarily, getting a feel for how stupidly turned on she is. Her liquids don’t take long to soak your head.

In one fast motion, Julia slams her entire body down, filling up her entire pussy with your dick.

Julia is as tight as ever. She’s as warm as ever. She’s as wet as ever. Her pussy is nothing short of heavenly.

She’s more than willing to start off by doing much of the work herself. She lifts herself and crashes back down with surprising haste, showing you how truly turned on she is. Every consistent smash knocks on the entrance to the womb, a place you have often filled up with countless semen.

Sex is always an astonishing visual treat too. You watch her ass ripple with every thrust. One of your hand slaps down onto a cheek almost instinctively, and she hums in approval, especially as your fingers dig into her flesh again.

Part of you wants to sit back and let her ride you forever, but you don’t want to let her do all the work. 

There are times where Julia is the one to fuck you, and there are times where you’re the one to fuck her. So far, it’s mostly been her doing all the work, but you want that to change. 

You begin to thrust. It’s difficult at first, as she is ridiculously tight and the position doesn’t offer much room for movement, but you make it work. She moves along with you, still wanting to do a significant amount of work herself and you welcome this compromise, for it means it is way easier to fuck her.

“Mmm… ahh….” she groans, trying to maintain her volume. 

Julia doesn’t like being loud, as she finds it embarrassing. Unfortunately for her, it never takes long for her to lose control and forsake that mindset.

And when she does, she is always LOUD. 

Loud enough that there would be times you’d have to silence her mouth with your hand as you fucked her, usually whenever her pussy was in the middle of cumming and contracting like mad. It was a feat you always looked forward to, not just because her screams of joy were ridiculously hot, but because her pussy would become so tight that it would lock your cock in place, squeezing you relentlessly and forcing you to cum inside her. 

She never did mind that part though. Neither did you.

In fact, you want to experience that once again.

You want to cum inside her.

You sit up and lift Julia off you, which confuses her, but you only do it as you have a small preference when it comes to climaxing inside her.

You want to see her face when both you and her cum.

You adore how her face heats up tremendously. You love how she cries with joy. You lust over how she bites onto the hand covering her face in an attempt to cover her screams. 

Standing up, you push Julia onto your back, watching her tits wobble uncontrollably at your action. You climb up back onto the bed, line yourself up again and plunge into her.

No matter what position you’re fucking her in, there is always an astonishing visual treat. Either her ass is constantly jiggling, or her breasts are bouncing like mad. 

You begin to pound away at her without mercy, gripping one of her tits and letting your fingers sink into her soft tissue. 

Julia has plans of her own too. Eventually, she pulls you into her embrace, locking you in a kiss for some time where she isn’t afraid to use her tongue. The pure lust emitting from her actions encourages you to speed up and soon enough you’ve collapsed on top of her, with your sweaty faces smashed against each other. 

Both you and she are so focused on the sex that you can’t even kiss anymore. You just watch each other’s faces as you let the pleasure overwhelm both your bodies. Her moans are growing louder and her face is beginning to distort.

“Cum inside me… fill up my womb!“ 

She always does this when she knows you’re close. Those words are always said as if she’s begging for it too.

You’re more than happy to comply every single time.

When her breathing begins to grow unstable, you know she’s at her peak too. Right on cue, her eyes widen and her orgasm suddenly hits her.

All it takes is the first tight squeeze from her pussy for you to unleash everything inside her. You moan each other’s names while you collapse onto her, painting her inner walls white with cum even as your body gives way. You try your best to stay stable, watching her adorable face as she screams in uncontrollable pleasure.

How long does the orgasm last? You’re never quite sure, for it always feels like Julia’s pussy is desperately milking you for every last drop. All you know for certain is that it’s the most incredible form of pleasure you’ve ever felt and that it will never grow old.

You slide off her body, her eyes darting to her fucked hole as cum begins to drool out of it. You’re ridiculously out of breath and you’re beyond thankful that she’s seemingly satisfied. You need to rest.

Then you begin to remember.

“Ah… the meeting… we’re probably badly late for that.”

Julia laughs, but the duration of it confuses you. “Did you not hear?”

“Hear what?” You ask her.

“The meeting was delayed by an hour. We’ll be fine.”

Is she telling the truth?

Of course she is. She wouldn’t lie about things like that.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You question her in a defeated voice.

“Because it was fun,” She giggles again, her hand reaching out to your face and stroking it innocently. “I wanted to see if I could turn you on so much that you’d forget even your duties just so you could fuck me.”

“...you’re really something else, Julia.”

“I know,” she laughs, her face coated in a warm blush. “Now, let’s take a five-minute break. I think we still have time for a second round. What do you say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
